Egomama
by Neo.Caii
Summary: Natsume and Utau both "love" one boy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. With Natsume being his friend and Utau being his sister, he doesn't feel any more in their relationships. Both girls' way of "loving" him is the wrong way and only two people notice it. Will a staged preformance change how they feel or will they forever be blind behind a wall between ego and selfish. (Idk about that last part)


Shugo Chara Short Story Inspired by Song

Hi its Neo. With this I'm basically taking songs and turning them into shugo chara short stories. I'll do requests if you want me to do one but read the first story or chapter and tell me what I need to do for the future.

This story is based on one of Deco 27 songs, Egomama. I'm in love with it. Its a must listen. Anyway the story behind it is about one girl and her feelings for one boy but in here I'm making changes, So one of her feelings is I or self meaning if she should take his love, he should give all of his love to her while the other half, U or Ai, is saying that she should give him all her love. Its really intersting. The lyrics are in here and all. Listen to it. At the end, both girks come to a conclusion and realize that they love this boy, I U. The boy has the same feelings and I'm spoiling it for you..., sorry. I got excited. Well listen to the song. Enjoy!~~

Song name: Egomama

Queen of I: Natsyume

Queen of Ai: Utau

Subject:Ikuto

Chapter 1

After school ended, everyone were on their way to their homes. Natsume and Ikuto walked their path together.

Well, Ikuto was walking her home because she told him to. And being her friend, he couldn't say no. "Hey," She swerved on her heels, raven hair trailing behind.

"Can we get some food? Your house is pretty far down." Natsume turned back around with her nose in the air. "How are you going to ask, well tell, me to walk you home which is like a trip to California. The least you can do is feed me." He followed behind again.

"I never said we were going to make stops and I never said not to bring something to eat if I choose you to walk with me. Plus you dont have any money to support yourself so I suggest that we keep walking."

She didnt want to talk to her secret lover that way but that's who she is.

They stopped at a traffic light waiting for the walking light to blink. "You never said that."

"Now I did. So remember! "

Ikuto sighed. "You're not a very good host."

The light showed a person walking then everyone crossed the road. "No one ever said I was the best, stupid."

He smirked at his dark haired friend. "You're stuck up, y'know."

When they got to the other side, she opened her mouth wide and faced him. "I AM NOT STUCK UP!" He looked at her with a raised brow.

"I just care for myself more than others. My needs come first. I'm very smart and-"

"A big-headed, conceited, loudmouth know-it-all. Pretty much answers it." He walked past her to get to her place quicker. She looked at him with a stunned face. 'Oh my god! He just-'

She ran and caught up to him. "You mut have some pretty big balls ( A/N: lol. Loved writing that! ) to tell me that to my face!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" He looked at her only to catch her reddened left cheek. He laughed as she rolled her eyes at her crush. "Stupid."

"Stuck up." He retorted.

She folded her arms. "Tall ass tree."

"You're stuck up AND selfish." Natsume scoffed and stomped off in front of him. "I thought you wanted company!" He yelled to her from a distance.

She paused in the way of a dessert shoppe. To her right, were cute little cakes and crepes with neat designs on them. But over her shoulder was a boy that she liked who looked like he didnt care but knew he was craving food. Natsume knew too.

She stood there and thought about what he said to her. "Am I really _that _conceited? " She glanced at the store again, the disappeared.

Ikuto, slightly confused, was trying to find out where his haughty friend had ran off to. He just saw her a second ago. In the city, there were lots if people but none had on the same outfit as her.

Ikuto checked his phone and saw that it was midday. The time when everyone went out and had to do their business. Well where the hell did she go?

"Hello?! Lets get a move on, tree!" He didnt even have to look to know that was her but he did anyway, as a strong sweet smell was coming from under his nose.

Natsume held two huge brown Hello Kitty cookies in a napkin. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the sweets. "Cookies, dumb shit. Your mom never baked for you at all?"

Ikuto shrugged. "A little but not so often. What flavor is it?" She groaned at his questions. "Sugar cookies with chocolate icing and sprinles. Happy?"

Yes indeed he was. A man walking by bumped Natsume's shoulder, making her avert her attention. As she was yelling back at the young man, Ikuto slid one of the cookies from her grasp and ran away from her before she noticed.

When she was done threating and using language towards people, Natsume turned her attention to her...cookie? "Where's my," She stopped when she noticed that Ikuto was now gone. "Machine gun when I need it."

Realizing that its pointless to try and chase him down, she just sat down at a outside table to a restaurant and finished eating her cookie. "That wasn't fair at all..."

Okay. Done with the first Chapter. Please read and I hoped you liked it. R&R.


End file.
